Midnight Lullabys (marshall lee love story)
by Hopelessromantic158xox
Summary: Anastasia is new to the land of aaa. she is a very mysterious girl, mainly because she is too shy to show her face during the day so she only comes out at night. the only thing that everyone knows about her is her beautiful voice and her dark midnight lullaby's. but one night when she starts to sing, a certain someone is lurking around...
1. Chapter 1

(Anastasia's POV)

I finally wake from a weird dream. I've been getting repetitive dreams for the last 2 months and it was starting to creep me out, something about a land of aaa?, but my parents don't seem to care at all about these dreams, let alone me. I groggily roll out of bed and flop onto the carpeted floor of my messy, teenage bedroom. I slowly rise up from the floor and stretch my arm out to grab the knob of my wardrobe door and open it and get changed. I then went down stairs for something to eat. As usual I find that both my parents aren't home, probably on another one of their stupid business trips.

I walk into the kitchen and open the cupboard to find something to eat. Nothing. Next I check the fridge. Nothing. "What the fuck" I say to myself. Everything was completely empty! I scan the kitchen for some kind of note or something to tell me what the hell is going on. I walk out of the kitchen and into the living room, where I find that all valuables have disappeared. "Have we been burgled?" I ask myself.

I turn to leave the living room until I see a piece of parchment stuck to the door leading towards the hallway. I cautiously peel off the small parchment and read it. It was from my parents. After I read it, I immediately scrunched it up and threw it away, furious as to what my parents had done. I couldn't control myself and let out a scream full of anger and betrayal. They had left me, my parents had left me. I didn't know what to do with myself; I ran upstairs to my parent's room and trashed it, throwing picture frames and breaking things. I then stood there puffing, looking at the mess I had made. I start to feel angry tears make their way down my face, slowly dripping off the edge of my chin, I angrily wipe them away. "Why am I crying, I knew this was going to happen eventually".

I say as more tears fall down my face. I walk out of my parent's room and into my room and I grab my school backpack and start to pack my things. The tears had stopped by the time I had finished packing, but I was still furious, I stomped down the stairs and scribbled on a piece of parchment for my parents to see (If they did come back.) I wrote this:** _I need someone who needs me. Because my problem is that I always need someone, but then they end up leaving because no one ever needs me. Goodbye mum and dad...goodbye forever_**. After I stuck it on my bedroom door, I slammed the front door behind me and for once in my life, I finally felt...free.

I feel the fresh breeze on my golden skin as it blows my dirty blond hair across my face. It is now noon, I am still hungry and I have no idea where I am going to go, but all I do know is that I just have to get as far away from here as possible. I start running through my neighbourhood, my head looking straight forward and never looking back. I stop running as I come across a forest, I stare at it for a few minutes and find myself walking into it, as if I were drawn to it, like I was supposed to end up here. A big gust of wind fills the air and echoed off the trees making a swooned moan and the rustling of leaves. I look up at the tall trees surrounding me and I notice that the sun was starting to set. "How long was I running for?" I ask myself a little shocked it was already nearing the days end.

It soon grew quite dark and I had been walking for a while now and I could no longer see the entrance to the forest so even if I wanted to get back I wouldn't be able to. I kept walking until I saw a small bright light of what looked to be the end of the forest, leading to the motorway. Of course, I start walking faster, excited to reach the forests end and maybe get a ride somewhere, all that walking made me tired. I could tell I was getting closer as the bright light got bigger.

As soon as I reached what I thought to be my destination, I was extremely puzzled and upset but mostly puzzled. I looked at where I was standing and right in front of me was a swirling ball of light, the same height as me. Me being the curious person I am, I cautiously drew my finger closer to the light. I let my hand go closer until my finger touched the bright mass in front of me. I suddenly felt my hand being pulled or should I say sucked into the ball of light! I screamed and tried to pull away but that only seemed to make things worse as it sucked me in further, I could then feel myself falling and I suddenly blacked out.

(A/N)  
Hey so I hope you like the first chapter, this is my first Marshall lee Fanfic so I hope it's good so far. Sorry she hasn't met Marshall yet, but I only just realised how long the first chapter was already O.o whoops! Anyway please comment and give me some feedback, nothing too hurtful though :) thanks for reading. Oh and yes, that is Anastasia in the photo :) btw I do not own adventure time


	2. Where Am I?

(Anastasia's POV)  
I slowly woke up, my vision a blur to everything around me. As I sat up my vision started to clear and I was now scanning the area. It was very dark and there were trees surrounding me, just like the forest I was in before, but somehow it was...different. I was directly in the centre of a small clearing which wasn't there before so I am definitely in a different place.

I try to stand but my attempt failed as I feel a sharp pain shock the inside of my knee. I shriek in pain and immediately fall to the ground with a thud. I shake as I sit up again and grasp my knee in pain and hold it to my chest as if I were trying to protect it from any more harm. I lean my head on my arms that circled the knee part of my damaged leg and I start to weep helplessly as well as screaming help.

I knew no one was going to hear me so I stopped calling for help and just sat there feeling helpless and lost. "What do I do?" I ask myself as I cradle my sore knee. "What do I usually do?" I ask myself. '_Sing' _I thought to myself. Yeah, I would always sing in times like these, whenever I felt alone, sad or vulnerable, I would sing. I sat there for a few minutes thinking about it, and then that's when I started...to sing.

_I can no longer see into those misty eyes of yours_  
_When you try to open up to me with those weak and soar arms_  
_There is just no hope in sight of these tired and broken souls_  
_When they search inside me for the missing key for my locked up heart_  
_But chains are always keeping me from being hurt and harmed_  
_Guess the bruises didn't really heal all through from the day it started_

_Girl I know how you feel _  
_Girl I know you for real_  
_Take a break from them babe_  
_You don't need them anyway_  
_So go_  
_It's time to start moving on_

I continued to sing until I heard a rustle coming from a nearby bush behind me. My head snapped to look at where rustling was coming from. "W-who's there?" my voice trembled in fear and I was in no condition to fight back if the...whatever it was...decided to attack. I knew how defenceless I looked and I was starting to think that maybe this could be the end.

(Marshall Lee's POV)  
Well as usual I was flying around doing random glob, playing my axe guitar, when all of a sudden I saw something fall from the sky. I stopped playing my axe guitar and flew to where I thought the thing had landed. It would have fallen in the forest I thought to myself so that's where I flew. I took my time hovering over the trees, trying to search for the mysterious thing, until I saw something strange.

I was now flying down to land in the middle of the clearing and that's when I saw it, or should I say...her. "A human?" I asked myself. I floated down until I felt my feet touch the ground. I walked around her, inspecting. She definitely wasn't made out of candy, she isn't a vampire either..."she must be a human". I say looking down at her. I bent down and poked her, she didn't move. "Maybe she's dea-" I was cut off by a groan coming from the girl human. I looked around and darted to hide behind the nearest bush.

I watched as she tried to stand up but fell back to the ground in pain. I wanted to help her but she would probably freak out if she saw me, she probably doesn't even know where she is. I watched as she started crying and calling for help, but I didn't move. She stopped calling for help and I suddenly felt guilty for not helping her. I moved closer to get a better view of her. "What is she doing?" I asked myself, and then she started to sing.

My thoughts seemed to fade as her voice echoed through my ears, it was the most beautiful voice I had ever heard and being a vampire, I have heard a lot of singing in my time. I was mesmerized by her amazing tone, I could just feel how soft, smooth and velvety her voice was as it drifted in the air filling the silence of the forest with the perfect sound of her unique and melodious lullaby.

I leaned forward a little too far and I managed to fall into the bush which caused her to stop her singing and look at it. I could read her facial expression and she looked terrified, it was kind of cute actually..."W-who's there?" I heard her say. Should I say something?

(A/N)  
Hi so I hope you liked my second chapter! Yay! We finally included Marshall's POV! I'm so happy! Any ways I hope you enjoyed this update and please comment for positive feedback, I'm always open for suggestions and ideas. Thanks! :)


	3. Goodnight Anastasia

(Marshall's POV)  
I slowly stood up, not daring to look at her face as she saw me. I was waiting to hear the shrill sound of a scream from the girl sitting on the ground in front of me, but nothing. All I heard was silence. I was extremely surprised and I looked up at the girl to see her staring straight back at me with her big, deep blue eyes. We both looked at each other for a while, not saying a word.

I slowly walked towards her, trying not to look like a threat even though she didn't seem the slightest bit phased, she was still a human and I could tell how vulnerable she is. As I edged closer to her she would just glance at every step I took.

"Who are you?" the girl asked in a confused tone. I smirked and gladly introduced myself "I'm Marshall Lee, King of the Nightosphere, but you can call me Marshall". I said as I start to hover around her. "What's your name?" she looked up at me shyly which made my stomach flutter.

"I'm…. Anastasia" she said softly, I then heard her wince a little and then noticed her looking down at her leg, which I had completely forgotten about. "Oh….uh…let me help you" I said as I cautiously flew back down to the ground and sat next to her knee. I lightly touched her knee and she cringed at the feeling. "I'll be right back" I said as I flew off to go find something to help her wound.

I finally made it to Fionna and Cake's tree house; of course they were still asleep. I searched the tree house in silence trying not to wake them but also not wanting to take too long because I knew Anastasia was in pain.

After what felt like a few minutes I finally found some bandages and things to help heal her wound, I grabbed the stuff and flew back to the forest. As I slowly landed I noticed that she was asleep, I smiled; she looked so cute when she was sleeping.

I carefully picked her up and carried her bridal style and flew back to my place. As soon as I got back I gently laid her down on the couch. I grabbed another chair and sat next to her as I bandaged the part of her leg that was sore.

When I was done I just watched her sleep for a while, _she was cute and a beautiful singer_, I thought. I quickly snapped out of it "what am I talking about?'' I asked myself accusingly, I shook my head as if to shake it away from my thoughts. I noticed Anastasia stirring in her sleep from the cold, so I flew upstairs to my bed room to get a blanket and I also got two pillows so then one can be for her and the other to elevate her leg.

I placed the pillows gently underneath her and then piled the blankets over her body and one over me. "Goodnight Anastasia" I whispered into her ear and I slowly started to dose off in the chair beside her.

(A/N)

Hey! sorry I havn't been updating in a while just school takes over -_- and i'm sorry about the really short chapter but I'm kinda running out of ideas so if you have any good ones, you're welcome to just ask me or whatever :) anyway thanks for reading :D


End file.
